Xyzzy
Xyzzy 'is the king of the Saurians, and the boss of the elite stage Darklight Depths in Kingdom Rush: Frontiers. Overview ''The Saurian King is a colossal lizard that hammers fear home on his enemies. Xyzzy is a giant Saurian Myrmidon, with fast speed and medium armor. He is the fastest boss in the series, as well as being tied second most armored, being beaten only by Lord Blackburn and rivaled by Hi-Hi Enha. Xyzzy also possesses a special area attack where he smashes the ground 8 times with his cybernetic hammers. The attack has a cool-down of 10 seconds, and the damage increases with each hit—the first hit deals only 5-10 damage but the seventh and eighth hits can deal over 100. Its AoE reaches over a third of the map and the closer to him, the more damage soldiers receive. This attack is able to harm Ashbite and Bonehart, even though both of them are flying, possibly due to the energy packs inside his hammers. When forced into melee, Xyzzy can catch soldiers with his tongue, swallowing them whole, effectively instantly killing them. Heroes are immune to this, although they are unlikely to survive Xyzzy's special area attack. Strategies * Archmage Towers shine against Xyzzy, as he has both armor and high health. Since Xyzzy attacks from the northwest, it is useful to place Archmage Towers on Strategic Points which aren't needed for other towers on that path. ** With just four of them, three of which should be on the three points above the path, a reasonable number of critical mass upgrades, and on top of any other towers used throughout the other waves, Xyzzy shouldn't even make it past the point where the two entry paths converge. * The Battle-Mecha T200's Waste Disposal can slow him down tremendously, and the Wasp Missiles will follow him even as he dashes out of range. * Heroes and soldiers are doomed against him, they are best used to delay his minions or to stall him as a last resort. Trivia * Xyzzy is also the fastest boss in any Kingdom Rush game. * If on a device that supports screen shake, his area attack shakes the screen. * His name is possibly inspired by the "magic word" of a video game cheat code of the same name. In addition, Xyzzy is the mnemonic used when calculating the cross product. * Xyzzy is the only boss to appear in the final wave of a stage in Kingdom Rush Frontiers. All the other bosses appear after the final wave. * If killed fast enough, presumably before any other enemy starts spawning in his boss wave, Xyzzy's army of Saurians will not die alongside him and must be fought normally to end the level. The music accompanying Xyzzy's boss fight will also abruptly end after his death, leaving the rest of the battle in total silence. Related Achievements '''I'M THE LIZARD KING Defeat Xyzzy, the Saurian King. Appearances * Darklight Depths Gallery Xyzzy.jpeg|Xyzzy, the Saurian King! Ready to Kill!.jpeg|Ready for destruction! Hammering Fear.jpeg|Bringing the pain! Death to the Lizard King.jpeg|Xyzzy defeated! Category:Kingdom Rush: Frontiers Category:Enemies Category:Armored Enemies Category:Bosses